


Six, Seven

by ariniad (devvari)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/ariniad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di dunia ini, kau memiliki enam ‘kembaran’ yang berbeda kehidupan denganmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six, Seven

**Author's Note:**

> **Sinopsis:** In this world, you have six people that shares the same face but has different life with you.
> 
>  **PS:** Berdasarkan mitos yang ada di daerahku. :) _Nice to think about this, yeah_? Berbeda dengan analogi reinkarnasi, tentu saja. Karena orangnya masih hidup. Beda lagi dengan doppelganger, karena sekalipun udah ketemu ya bukan berarti kita bakal mati setelah itu.
> 
> Fluff, meehhhhh. Cerita ini ringan dan akhirnya kemampuan menulisku yang sebenarnya keliatan. _When I do fluff I tend to destroy it with my kinda stupid diction_. Cih, _cih_.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Sejak kapan Author FF dapet profit dari nulis fic. Kecuali yang bikin cerita fanfiksi buat dijual, itu mah lain lagi. Tapi yah menurutku sama aja sih sama-sama buat kepuasan pribadi dan cari teman fangirling. Blah. SnK karya milik Isayama Hajime.
> 
> I do want to make a doujin of this, though.
> 
> (tanpa proofread, sori.)

 

Apa yang mereka temui di luar tembok adalah neraka.

Walau kebebasan mutlak membentang sejauh mata lapar mereka ingin rengkuh, namun raksasa-raksasa yang jauh lebih lapar dari mereka akan selalu mengejar hingga tak ada satupun yang tersisa selain anggota tubuh yang terpencar juga kawanan kuda dengan sedikit noda darah.

Ketakutan pun telah menjadi hal yang mutlak.

Namun pilihan telah tergaris, telah diambil. Apakah ada kesempatan untuk mundur? Tentu, tentu hal tersebut tersedia. Lihat saja Komandan Polisi Militer, ia memilih kedamaian dalam tembok daripada terus berkuda menerobos teritorial raksasa pemakan manusia.

Menarik garis mundur?

* * *

 

“Aku pernah memikirkannya, sesekali.”

Pria mungil itu memainkan sebelah kakinya sembari duduk di atas meja sang Komandan. Pena bulu beruntai mengayun bersama tungkai kaki yang bergerak; noktah-noktah hitam menjejak di atas permukaan kertas sementara yang lain menendang udara.

“Menikah?”  
“Bukan, bodoh. Memilih keamanan semu yang tembok itu berikan.”

Erwin menatap skeptis. Tangan Levi mengibas sekali.

“Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, demi apa aman hanya pada saat sekarang tapi setelahnya kau mati di tangan Titan yang menerobos masuk.” Terdiam sejenak. “Yang manapun pilihannya aku bakal tetap mati juga, walau caranya agak sedikit berbeda.”

“Kata-kata yang bagus.” Erwin meneruskan pekerjaan yang tangannya abaikan untuk sementara. Levi gatal untuk benar-benar mengganggunya.

“Kau memikirkan sesuatu.”  
“Cuma perasaanmu saja, Levi.”  
“Kau meremehkanku.”  
“Cuma perasaanmu saja.”  
“Kau berpikir bahwa aku sedang sangat emosional saat ini dan bukan pilihan bijak mencoba mengganggu kondisi itu makanya kau tidak berkomentar macam-macam.”  
“Cuma... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”

Pundak tegap itu ia dorong sekuat tenaga. Pria pirang tertawa.

“Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan.”

“Dan kau itu terlalu lucu.” Berdeham. “Wajahmu sangar tapi hatimu lembut sekali. Sampai-sampai kadang aku tak paham yang mana sebenarnya kamu, Levi si manusia harapan sejuta umat yang perkasa atau Levi si melankolis.”

“Kau brengsek, Erwin. Makhluk terkutuk brengsek yang suka mempermainkan orang lain.”

Mengangkat bahu. “Situasinya mendukung.”

Pundak sombong itu ia dorong lagi.

“Sudah, jangan marah-marah.” Terkekeh pelan. “Jika kau sedang semelankolis ini kurasa aku punya cerita yang menarik untukmu.”  
“Tidak. Tidak tertarik, terima kasih.”

Senyap.

“Bibirmu mengerucut, Levi.” Erwin menunjuk pada bibir bawahnya yang tipis. Pandangannya terlihat mencemooh, walau niat hati sebenarnya hanya sekedar menggoda. “Kau ngambek. Tapi itu juga lucu, sih.”

“...Siapa kau dan apa yang kaulakukan pada Erwin Smith? Jawab, impostor.”

Tidak ada alasan yang cukup valid baginya untuk tidak tergelak geli setelah mendengar respon dari sang anak buah. Tidak pula dua kaki mungil yang kini tengah menendang perutnya kuat-kuat membuatnya berhenti. Levi dan sisi yang jarang ia tunjukkan ketika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang dalam itu entah bagaimana membuatnya selalu ingin menggoda dan berlaku usil, walau penyebab utama yang bisa Erwin tangkap adalah karena hal itu tidak sesuai untuk Levi.

Tapi sifat kontradiktif memang merupakan bagian yang sangat Levi, sih, sebenarnya.

“Tetap, dengarkan saja. Ceritanya tidak panjang, kok.”  
“Cih.”

Erwin tersenyum. “Apa kautahu?” Levi membalas ‘tidak’ karena, _cih, makan tuh_ namun Erwin tak acuh. “Di dunia ini, kau memiliki enam ‘kembaran’ yang berbeda kehidupan denganmu.” Punggungnya terhenyak pada sandaran bangku yang empuk. “Memiliki wajah yang sama saja, sebenarnya. Tidak lebih. Terkadang ada yang lebih tua dan terkadang ada pula yang umurnya di bawah dirimu yang sekarang. Atau bahkan baru saja lahir. Mereka hidup, entah di daerah mana, dan menjalani kehidupan dengan takdir berbeda-beda, sesuai dengan kehidupan seperti apa yang mereka dapat. Jika mereka dilahirkan di daerah pertanian, maka mereka menjadi petani. Jika mereka memiliki impian menjadi pejabat, maka itulah yang mereka kejar.”

Mata biru itu berkilat ketika bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bulir buram yang berbalik bersikap skeptis sekarang. “Namun mereka terlihat seperti dirimu.”

Sudut bibir Levi miring sebelah ketika membalas. “Mereka tetap bukan aku, orang yang tiba-tiba bersemangat menceritakan dongeng ngaco.”

“Jahatnya.” Sahut Erwin santai. “Tapi itu bukan dongeng, lho. Cerita itu sudah lama ada dan banyak orang yang pernah merasakannya, kautahu-- bertemu dengan ‘kembaran’ yang bukan kembaran.”

“Tetap, aku tidak pernah merasakan.”

“Aku pernah.” Erwin mendapatkan atensi yang jarang itu dan ia tidak menyia-nyiakan. “Seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Benar-benar mirip sepertiku dan itu cukup menyeramkan, awalnya.  
“Namun ketika kupikirkan kembali; yah, tidak buruk juga. Kembaran... tapi tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Tapi kami serupa. Tampak luarnya, paling tidak.  
“Dan perasaan yang muncul setelah itu entah mengapa...” Erwin mencoba mencari susunan kata yang tepat, untuk mendeskripsikan. Namun kata apapun terasa tak tepat, sebab segala yang berhubungan dengan emosi semu yang tidak jelas darimana sumbernya memang sering menyampaikan paradoks yang nampak berkaitan walau sesungguhnya tidak. Erwin tidak pernah mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa terharu terhadap hal remeh seperti seseorang yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya.

“Keinginan untuk bersikap protektif.”

Ia terputus dari renung singkatnya dan menjentikkan jari. Kata-kata Levi terdengar seperti sebuah wahyu. “Ah, dapat dikatakan... seperti itu.” Ia tak yakin, tapi setengah dari pengertiannya bisa dikatakan benar.

Sementara ia kembali merenung akan kumpulan perasaan yang menghantam karena teringat sepotong pertemuannya dengan ‘kembaran’ yang jauh lebih muda namun memiliki sorot mata seakan-akan dapat merefleksikan dirinya ketika ia bertatapan dengan mata itu, Levi menembus kaca jendela dan hilang. Setidaknya, setengah jiwanya berlaku demikian.

“Terdengar menarik, sekarang.” Akunya dengan suara kecil, berbisik. “Walau sedikit menyedihkan, sih.”

“Yah, aku tidak bisa bilang hal yang sebaliknya.” Dagunya bertopang pada sebelah tangan, Erwin tersenyum dengan dengus puas keluar dari sela-sela gigi. “Tapi itu memang pengalaman yang luar biasa.”

“Bagus, deh.” Levi mengedik bahu. Cepat, bosan; walau kilat matanya ternoda akan titik cemburu yang samar. “Setidaknya alasanmu untuk terus berjuang demi umat manusia bertambah satu.”

“Levi...” jangan salahkan Erwin jika ia merasa amat sangat _ingin_ memeluk Levi saat ini. Sikon. Lalu raut muka yang Levi gunakan. Mudahnya, ia hanya _tidak tahan_. “Kau bisa berpikir kalau kau juga punya. Kan, seperti yang kubilang, masing-masing dari kita punya enam.”

“Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum aku mengalaminya sendiri, tetap saja.”

“Kalau begitu, coba bayangkan saja.” Tangannya yang tak menopang dagu terulur dan Levi menyambut, jemari mereka beruntai seperti jalinan tenun. Menarik hingga tubuh mungil dengan bobot yang tidak sesuai itu membebani pangkuannya dan kedua tangannya menemukan tujuan baru di lekukan pinggang, apa yang selanjutnya Erwin ucapkan berayun seperti embusan napas pertama di musim dingin.

“Mereka. Menjadi petani sayur mayur di dalam tembok Rose, atau pedagang barang antik di Distrik timur Calaneth. Kehidupan tanpa ketakutan ataupun ancaman Titan.”

“...Itu mustahil.” Pundak kecilnya gemetar karena napas Erwin membentur sebelah bagian leher. “Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti―”  
“Bayangkan saja mereka tidak tahu. Belum tahu.” Erwin melanjutkan “Lalu setelah itu, bayangkan jika kau lah yang berada di posisi mereka.”

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Levi untuk jatuh dalam sugesti sang Komandan. Lagipula, terdengar menyenangkan, seperti itu. Manusia-manusia polos yang belum dibelenggu oleh ketakutan akan kematian karena rahang-rahang Titan lapar, yang tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan kawan seperjuangan. Yang tidak merasakan neraka.

Mencangkul tanah gembur lalu menyemai bibit, merawat hingga tanaman berbuah. Mencabut hingga ke akar sampai-sampai terjerembab jatuh dan bokong yang bernoda lumpur. Tertawa bersama keluarga. Mengelap kaca jendela maupun barang dagangan dengan perhatian berlebih. Susunan alat pembersih yang terkadang mengundang tawa dan ejekan usil dari orang dekat, yang hanya disahuti dengus tak peduli.

Sisi lain dari spektrum.

Euforia gelap yang ia rasakan hanyalah kebodohan dan jemarinya kuat mengait pada jaket Erwin. Tentu bagus jika masih ada manusia yang tak merasakan keputus asaan; kehampaan abadi. Dan bukan berarti nilai hidup mereka jadi berkurang tanpa hal itu, bukan berarti ia _menang_ karena tetap bertahan dalam neraka yang dilemparkan padanya.

Spektrum berbeda kepekatan ketika diambil dari tempat yang berbeda. Itu saja.

Erwin mengelus pipinya dengan sepasang bibir yang tersenyum dan Levi... mengerti. Itu harapan yang bodoh pula, tapi akhirnya ia bisa menemukan koneksi di antara itu semua.

_Semoga hidupmu dapat lebih―_

Dan jika untuk orang-orang tak dikenal ini ia perlu berusaha lebih keras dan terus berjalan pada pilihan yang telah ia ambil, demi umat manusia, maka ia _―_

Itu bodoh, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_Kuharap kau memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Burung yang berkicau dan langit cerah di luar selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Bukan hal penting untuk diketahui oleh seseorang apa isi pertanyaannya itu, tentu saja.

 

 

* * *

 

 **Selesai.**  

 

 


End file.
